Audio production tools exist that enable users to produce high-quality audio. For example, some audio production tools enable users to record one or more audio sources (e.g., vocals and/or speech captured by a microphone, music played with an instrument, etc.), process the audio (e.g., to master, mix, design, and/or otherwise manipulate the audio), and/or control its playback. Audio production tools may be used to produce audio comprising music, speech, sound effects, and/or other sounds.
Some computer-implemented audio production tools provide a graphical user interface with which users may complete various production tasks on audio source inputs. For example, some tools may receive audio input and generate one or more digital representations of the input, which a user may manipulate using a graphical user interface, such as to obtain desired audio output through equalization and/or other operations.
Sound equalization is a technique used by sound engineers to alter a sound recording by applying filters to sound in one or more frequency ranges, so as to boost or attenuate spectral portions of a track. For example, high-pass filters may be used to boost higher frequencies and attenuates lower frequencies. By contrast, low-pass filters may be used to boost lower frequencies and attenuate higher frequencies. Equalization may, for example, be used to create the impression that certain sounds in a track or multi-track recording are farther or closer than others.